Kyuhyun ketika Hujan
by miss nofie
Summary: ini hanya kisah tentang Kyuhyun dan sahabatnya Kibum. ketika hujan turun dan Kyuhyun terjebak didalam rumah. Kyuhyun juga mau ikut bermain bersama teman-temannya. dan akibatnya adalah ... ! ff pertama saya sebagai KIHYUN ship, mohon dukungannya


**A fanfiction by nopiefa**

 **.**

 **Karena Hujan**

 **.**

 **KIHYUN fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Cerita punya saya, cast milik saya ( berharap) dan mereka yang menginginkannya**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun** **Kim Kibum** **Park Jungsoo** **Lee Donghae** **Lee Hyukjae**

 **.**

 **Happy reading and enjoy my first fanfiction**

Ini hari minggu, dan seharusnya hari libur seperti ini dihabiskan Kyuhyun dengan bermain dibelakang rumah. Tapi nyatanya, bocah 10 tahun itu harus mendekam didalam kamar karena hujan deras sejak semalam. Entah sudah berapa banyak helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu _._

 _Kau itu mudah sakit, dan harus sadar diri supaya tidak bermain hujan. Karena kalau kau jatuh sakit, aku tidak mampu menghadapi sikap manjamu_.

kata-kata pedas itu milik Heechul kakaknya sebelum dia pergi keluar pagi tadi. Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk mencukur bulu lebat Heebum – kucing peliharaan Heechul- sebelum kakaknya pulang. Dan apa tadi katanya, MANJA ! oh, apa kata dunia. Kyuhyun itu tidak manja dia hanya sedikit butuh perhatian super duper lebih ketika sakit. Jangan bilang padanya atau dia akan marah.

Ketika Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan helaan nafasnya yang tiada henti, suara berisik dari halaman sebelah rumahnya datang mengusik. Itu adalah Kibum, Donghae dan Hyukjae. Teman sekelas Kyuhyun sekaligus sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka sedang bermain sepak bola ditengah guyuran air hujan. Dan itu terlihat sangat mnyenangkan. Kyuhyun jadi ingin ikut bermain. Tapi bagaimana kalo dia dimarahi papanya ?. ah masa bodoh, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin bermain. Maka dengan langkah tergesa, dia segera berlari keluar kamar. Tujuannya adalah rumah Kibum. Tapi sebelum kakinya sempat melangkah keluar, suara merdu papanya datang menyapa.

" mau pergi kemana Kyuhyun-ah ?" ah, Kyuhyun lupa. Jam seperti ini papanya pasti sedang duduk manis didepan televisi. Menonton drama picisan yang ceritanya selalu sama. Kyuhyun memutar langkahnya. sebelum bermain dengan Kibum dkk dia harus merayu papanya terlebih dahulu.

" bolehkah aku bermain kerumah Kibum ?" tanyanya, Kyuhyun itu orangnya ceplas ceplos. Dia bukan seseorang yang suka berbasa-basi. "bukankah diluar masih hujan ? " jawaban itu diikuti papanya yang memandang keluar jendela.

" tapi aku bosan, dan ingin bermain dengan Kibum ?" rayu terus sampai berhasil, itu adalah motto Kyuhyun sekarang. Jungsoo terlihat berpikir sebentar. Dia tau jika Kyuhyun sudah setengah mati kebosanan, tapi membiarkan anak itu bermain keluar rumah dengan cuaca seperti ini sama saja membiarkan Kyuhyun berbaring selama 3 hari karena demam. Bukan apa-apa, Kyuhyun itu sangat rewel kalo sudah sakit. Dan Jungsoo sedang tidak ingin mendengar keluhan betapa bosannya dia .

" tidak Kyuhyun, hujan masih sangat lebat. Papa tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit " Jungsoo menarik anak bungsunya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Kyuhyun bersandar pada tubuh Jungsoo, papanya benar-benar hangat." bagaimana kalo kita menonton drama saja ?" tawarnya, melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah mengerucut lucu. Kyuhyun menggeleng lesu, " drama yang papa lihat selalu drama membosankan"keluhnya. Jungsoo tertawa mendengarnya, padahal dulu anak ini senang sekali menonton drama dengannya.

" boleh yaaaa ~ " Kyuhyun masih berusaha menawar, tapi gelengan halus dari Jungsoo membuatnya tertunduk lesu. Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dari pangkuan papanya dan berjalan kemabali kekamar. Jungsoo hanya mengulum senyum tipis. Sekali-kali Kyuhyun memang perlu tidak dituruti atau anak itu akan smakin manja.

"ingat Kyuhyun kau bisa sakit jika bermain hujan" pesannya sebelum kembali fokus pada tontonan didepannya.

" papa menyebalkan ! " Kyuhyun menggerutu, menempelkan wajah pada pintu kaca didepannya. Melihat teman-temannya yang sedang bermain dengan gembira. Masa bodoh jika nanti dia terkena omelan papa, appa ataupun kakaknya. Dia ingin bermain dengan Kibum. Dan dengan tekad yang kuat, dengan perlahan – karena tidak ingin Jungsoo tau- Kyuhyun membuka pintu didepannya. Udara dingin seketika menghantam wajahnya. Wajah yang semula erlihat bosan itu perlahan-lahan tersenyum cerah.

" KIBUMMMMMM !" teriaknya nyaring sambil berlari ditengah deras air hujan. Kibum, yang merasa namanya dipanggil seketika menoleh dan berdecak kesal. Kenapa anak itu harus ikut keluar.

" apa yang kau lakukan bodoh !" jangan kaget, kata-kata Kibum memang seperti itu dari ketika dia lahir. Kyuhyun yang dipanggil bodoh kembali cemberut, memang ini bukan pertama kali Kibum mengatainya bodoh. Tapi tetap saja, Kyuhyun kan pintar- meski selalu kalah dariKibum-.

" aku ingin ikut bermain ?" katanya meminta ijin, Kibum mendecak sekali lagi. Kebiasaan ini diapatnya ketika dia menonton drama dengan sang mama. Dalam drama itu si tokoh pria mendecak kesal dan itu terlihat keren. Kemudian Kibum mengikutinya.

" tidak !" katanya tegas, sebeum Kyuhyun sempat protes Kibum sudah terlebih dahulu menyeretnya berlindung dari air hujan. " kau bisa sakit !" masih denga nada yang sama, Kibum kembali berucap. Tapi Kibum lupa,kalo Kyuhyun adalah bocah keras kepala no 2 setelah dirinya.

" aku tidak selemah itu ?" Kyuhyun bersikukuh

" oh, ingatkan aku seorang bocah yang demam selama 3 hari karena memaksa makan es krim tengah malam bukanlah dirimu ?" bukankah Kibum terlihat amat sangat meyebalkan sekarang. Kenapa masalah lama harus diungkit lagi. Kan Kyuhyun jadi malu terlihat selemah itu.

"Oh, ayolah ~ Kibum ya ~ aku mohon ~~~"

" ck ! "

" berhenti berdecak Kibum, itu tidak keren " selain keras kepala Kibum juga perlu menambahkan kalo Kyuhyun itu bermulut tajam.

" Kibum cepatlah, biarkan saja Kyuhyun ikut " itu adalah suara Donghae yang ikut menyahut.

" benar kata Donghae, biarkan aku ikut " Kyuhyun masih belum menyerah, meluluhkan Kibum itu susah-susah gampang. Tapi kalo untuk Kyuhyun semua menjadi gampang, kecuali sekarang ini.

" sudah biarkan saja dia ikut, lagi pula kita butuh kiper lagi " Hyukjae juga menyahut dari tengah halaman, tapi sepertinya dua orang itu tidak tau situasi. Apapun akan terlihat begitu rumit bagi Kibum jika sudah menyangkut makhluk kecil, cerewet, keras kepala dan bermulut tajam seperti Kyuhyun.

" tidak, dia tidak bisa ikut" dan itu adalah mutlak. " tunggu disini, jangan berani-berani bermain hujan jika tidak mau kuadukan pada paman !" lanjutnya dan Kyuhyun tak bisa berkutik.

Dengan bibir masih cemberut, Kyuhyun berjongkok di teras sudah kembali bermain, meneriaki Hyukjae yang selalu gagal menghadang bola. Tangan putihnya menengadah, mencoba menangkap bulir-bulir air hujan yang jatuh dari atap. Seketika senyum diwajahnya kembali merekah. Kyuhyun melompat keluar dari teras kemudian melompat lagi kedalamnya. Begitu seterusnya, sampai baju yang dikenakannya sudah basah kuyub. Hey, dia ini tidak bodoh. Kalo Kibum tidak memperbolehkannya ikut bergabung, maka Kyuhyun akan bermain permainanya sendiri. Dia memberi nama ayo menangkap hujan.

Kemudian seekor katak kecil berwarna hijau berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Kyuhyun sudah lupa dengan permainannya tadi. Sekarang dia punya permainan baru, mari tangkap si katak hijau. Seakan lupa dengan petuah papa dan Kibum tadi, Kyuhyun berlari mengejar si katak. Tawa renyahnya menarik perhatian Kibum. Dengan sekali lagi mendecak gemas, Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" apa yang kau lakukan BODOH !" ada penekanan dari kata terakhir, Kyuhyun mendongak. Tersenyum konyol dengan seekor katak hijau dalam genggaman.

" lihat, aku menangkap ini " disodorkannya katak itu kedepan muka Kibum. Dengan sekali tepis si katak melayang bebas kembali ke gubangan. " apa yang kau lakukan muka datar ?!" dan Kyuhyun menggeram jengkel. Kibum tak tau betapa susahnya menangkap makhluk hijau itu.

" masuk kedalam rumahmu bodoh !" kibum terus saja memakai kata bodoh, dan Kyuhyun benci itu. Begitu-begitu dia kan ranking 2 setelah Kibum.

" aku tak mau muka datar !" dan bagi Kibum kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan adalah sebuah bentuk ketidak patuhan.

" baiklah, biar paman Jungsoo yang menyeretmu masuk!" mendengar nama papanya dibawa, Kyuhyun mengerut takut. Ssttt, walaupun terlihat bak malaikat. Tapi ketika marah papanya lebih menyeramkan dari si ratu Kucing Heechul.

" Kibum, kenapa kau jahat sekali " nadanya sudah melunak, senakal-nakalnya Kyuhyun dia takut juga dengan papanya, " kenapa kau boleh bermain tapi aku tidak ?"

" karena kau gampang sakit bodoh !" nada Kibum masih terdengar menjengkelkan

" aku tak selemah itu! " Kyuhyun masih membantah

" jangan membantah, aku tidak mau kau sakit "

" lalu apa pedulimu " bocah itu membuang muka, dia benci Kibum. Donghae dan Hyukjae akhirnya pulang setelah melihat debat mulut Kyuhyun dan Kibum sejak tadi.

Kibum membuang nafas, menghadapi Kyuhyun itu jangan pakai ngotot. Kibum ikut berjongkok seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. " kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan menemaniku pergi sekolah besok pagi, siapa yang menemaniku makan siang dan membuatku pusing dengan segala rengekannmu itu " sadarkan kyuhyun itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang dari mulut kibum. Dan itu benar-benar sangat manis. Seharusnya Kyuhun merekamnya tadi, sangat jarang melihat tuan Kim yang terhormat berbicara sepanjang, dan semanis ini.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab, pekikan dari papanya membuyarkan segalanya. Huh, Kyuhyun pasti dihukum sampai mati. Dan Kibum malah tersenyum begitu tampan, siapa pun tolong, wajah Kyuhyun memanas. Sepertinya dia sudah terkena demam. Yang terakhir didengar Kibum sebelum Kyuhyun diseret masuk adalah rengekan bocah itu. Betapa cerewetnya sang papa, betapa hidup ini tak adil padanya, betapa menjengkelkannya Heechul yang sekarang sedang menertawakan kemalangan nasibnya dan masih banyak lagi. Sepertinya hukuman Kyuhyun akan ditambah.

(Fin )

Epilog :

Kyuhyun berbaring dikamarnya dengan termometer di mulut dan plester kompres dikening. Kibum duduk disisi ranjangnya, tenang membaca buku tebal. Dan Kyuhyun sedang setengah mati berusaha membuat papanya berhenti mengomel.

" bukannya kau sudah tau, kalo badanmu yang kurus ini tak akan mampu menahan dinginnya air hujan. Kau juga seharusnya tau, betapa manjanya dirimu ketika sakit. Dan sekarang kau terus merengek seperti bayi kalo kau ingin bermain diluar. Oh tuhan, tuan Cho Kyuhyun! benar kata Kibum kau memang bodoh !"

" papa berhentilah mengomel, kepalaku sakit " dan Jungsoo hanya mampu mendelik menghadapi anak bungsunya yang nakal.

" Kibum, temani anak nakal ini. Paman akan membuatkannya sup brokoli "

" papa kenapa kau jahat sekali ~!" Kyuhyun kembali merengek manja. Benar-benar ekspresi yang menakjubkan. Tanpa sadar seringai tipis tercetak di wajah datar Kibum.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, review silahkan kalopun tidak juga tidak apa-apa XD

Karena ini fic pertama harap maklum XD sekian

Salam sayang dari Kihyun #bow


End file.
